A soil retaining temporal facility, in general, is directed to a temporal structure which is employed to support the ground in an effort to prevent any collapse of the ground during a ground excavation when it needs to construct an underground structure.
The soil retaining temporal facility may be constructed by any of a H-pile construction method which uses a common steel material, a construction method which uses an anchor, a pre-compression method which directly applies an axle force to a strut which is supporting an excavation ground, a construction method which applies a pre-stress to a wale, a construction method which applies a truss-type wale, etc.
The soil retaining wall which supports the ground in case of the soil retaining temporal facility is installed fixed by an earth anchor.
An end of the earth anchor is buried in the perforated ground and is fixed, and the other end thereof is fixed at an outer portion of the soil retaining wall, thus fixing the soil retaining wall in order for the ground to be supported.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the earth anchor 3 is inserted in a perforated hole 2a formed slanted downward at the ground 2, and the inserted one end thereof can be fixed by a grout 4 injected in the perforated hole 2a. Moreover, the other end of the earth anchor 3 passes through the soil retaining wall 1 which is supporting the ground and is fixed at an outer portion of the soil retaining wall 1. The earth anchor 3 includes a wale fixing part 5 which is formed of a plurality of extension lines 3a which are inserted in the perforated hole 2a of the ground 2, and a head block 3b wherein the extension lines 3a can be fixed outside the soil retaining wall 1. The wale fixing part 5 allows to install the head block 3b at the soil retaining wall 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, the wale fixing part 5 includes a wale 5a which is disposed spaced apart from each other above and below in the horizontal direction at the soil retaining wall 1, a beam hanger 5b which is able to support the wale 5a, a pair of the wales 5a, and a pedestal 5c both ends of which are connected to the wale 5a, wherein the head block 3b is mounted on the pedestal 5c. Moreover, there is provided a groove support 5d which is able to fill the space between the wale 5a and the soil retaining wall 1 by carrying out a groove filling procedure between the wale 5a and the soil retaining wall 1.
Referring to FIG. 2, the wale fixing part 5 includes a wale 5a which is disposed in the horizontal direction at the soil retaining wall 1 wherein the head block 3b is mounted on the wale 5a, and a beam hanger 5b which is able to support the wale 5a. Moreover, there is provided a groove support 5d which is able to fill the space between the wale 5a and the soil retaining wall 1 by carrying out a groove filling procedure between the wale 5a and the soil retaining wall 1.
More specifically, the earth anchor 3 is constructed in such a way that a beam hanger 5b is installed so as to fix the other end of the extension line 3a protruding outward of the soil retaining wall 1, and the wale 5a is installed thereon, and the groove filling procedure is carried out, and then the pedestal 5c is mounted.
In case of the conventional earth anchor 3, the procedure for fixing the extension line 3a from the outside of the soil retaining wall 1 is complicated, which may result in a lot of labor, and work time may increase, and the amount of steel materials required increases, thus increasing construction costs.